Sage's Legacy
by MircThomas19
Summary: Naruto finally runs into his girls after a three year journey to extend his wisdom and search for the Jinchuriki who seemed to be on the run even from each other. Now, he needs their help along with everyone else's to track down the Akatsuki and vanquish them. Naruharem more pairings in this story! Lemons!
1. Long Awaited Reunions Today!

Sage's Legacy

Long Awaited Reunions Today!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Welcome, to the Elemental Nations. A land divided into countries where great lords rule with law and ninjas to uphold those laws. Ninjas, who hide and strike from the shadows, also had rulers who give them assignments and missions. They are called 'Kage' or Shadows and they stand out as the most powerful warriors or the wisest leaders; only the champions can become Kage to protect everyone in the village and see that it all still stands strong and proud.

Of course, each of these separate countries have names that distinguish them apart easy; names like Fire, Wind, Earth, Water and Lightning as well as Wave and Snow. Our story is in Fire Country, in Konohagakure or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Despite its name as a hidden village, it sure wasn't hidden as you can see it from the top of a nearby tree in the forest that surrounds the village.

Of course, even at Ninja speed, it will take a while to get to the village from anywhere else and the village itself also has a protection system that is invisible which will tell the holders if there is an intruder if the chakra signature doesn't match any of the natives. Right now, there are three sources of chakra heading towards the village and if one is to see it, those balls of energy will be massive and yet effectively contained into a small space.

"Hurry up you two! We promised to be at the village after three years and I didn't say that if I was going to break that promise!" A voice filled with excitement and enthusiasm roared through the tree tops and startled the wildlife for a brief moment's time.

"We are coming, we still need to wait for Ero-Sensei to catch up. Some Toad Sage he is." Another voice answered with a more feminine side this time while also having amusement instead.

"Hey! Not my fault you brats keep getting faster every day! Besides, you moan the same things during the night too!" This tone was definitely from a man who sounded like he is in his prime. As for that last comment, we can heard stream coming out of people's ears shortly after with coughing next to go.

Finally, the group of three exited into a clearing to reveal themselves. One was a young adult man with hair almost as yellow as the sun with eyes as blue as the clear sky and whisker marks of a cat or a fox on each cheeks. As for his outfit, it only made him even more handsome (I am not gay!) with a muscle shirt showing off his physique between a body builder and an acrobat, his pants covered his entire leg with huge pockets on the side, his sandals were ninja standard, and he was wearing a sleeveless coat with colors of orange and silver in patterns of foxes and shuriken as well the Kanji for 'Fox Sage' in huge letters. The young man's name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, master of the Three Leaf Sages' arts.

The girl who seems to be the same age followed after Naruto to reveal her tanned skin like light chocolate with grass green hair and orange eyes. She had a huge fan attached to her back with a light shirt and snug pants as well as wrist bands covering her entire forearms. She was Fu Uzumaki, the adoptive sister by day and one of Naruto's mates by night.

After a good amount of time, the final member came out while stopping for a quick breath. He was definitely in his prime but with white hair that was thick and reached down below his waist. His face had toad features like warts and tattoos. His clothes were like that of a well-kept hermit with fingerless gloves and original sandals on his feet. He was Jiraiya, the Toad Sage and Fiancée' to the Godaime Hokage **(1)**.

"Aw come on Ero-Sennin," Naruto whined with his affective and insulting nickname for his godfather still on his tongue, "All we have to walk through this clearing and we will back in the village. Then you can all the fun you can wish for with Baa-Chan."

Jiraiya then straightened up with a rather sickening crack of the spine, "Fine brats, but if the village isn't you will have to carry me plus two of my toad on my back to keep it in business." The toad sage responded which made the blonde and the tanned girl whine in discontent; Jiraiya always knew how to get even with his companions, especially his own godson.

Without any more complaining, the group carried on in the clearing and soon enough, fortunately for Naruto and Fu, they saw the Konoha gate on the horizon. It didn't take long to reach it and gain entry from the gate guards. Inside the village, Naruto couldn't take the excitement anymore and jumped onto the top of a pole to get a better view of the village.

"Heh. You never change, don't you Konoha?" Naruto chuckled until noticed something on the Monument. "Ha! Hey Ero-Sennin, they got your girlfriend's face on there too while we were gone!"

It was true, to the far left and besides the face of the fourth and across from Hiruzen's, Tsunade's face was sculptured into the cliff face. Fu just smirked in amusement to her mate's enthusiasm while Jiraiya looked on there with pride.

"That is true and the same can be said about you Naruto-kun." A voice was heard to the right and there he was, sitting on one of the shades big enough to be a roof.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The old teacher of Team Seven before it was disbanded due to Naruto and his female teammate turned lover had raised up in the ranks from the Chunin Exams as well as the terrible impressions and actions of a certain Uchiha during the finals. "It sure is nice to see again! How are you doing?"

"Oh. Just swell now you are here." Still, Kakashi was as lazy as ever.

"I should have known better, I was also so sure that three years on thinking about what happened to your first team to pass." Naruto said in an offending tone which made Kakashi shudder and before the masked Jonin could comment back, Naruto jolted from his position and jumped down to see more familiar faces. "Girls!"

"Naru-Koi! Fu-Chan!" Yep, it was Naruto's Harem he had built three years ago and it seemed that the time was also kind to their looks.

Hinata definitely couldn't get any more filled out in her body shape while wearing the same style but of a size to better fit her while her hair grew to barely touch her waist. She was still wearing her headband around her neck and warm clothes but that could be because it was comfortable to her.

Sakura may have been falling behind but she was sure making process. Her outfit this time was different from before. Her clothes were almost like Tsunade's, showing off her physique with barely any shame but Naruto's care because if anyone tried to steal her, he will see to it that they will get their just deserts.

Ino, she was really filling it out and with her hair covering her right side of her face, she was looking pretty wild and gorgeous. Her outfit didn't even try to hide the rest of her goods while everything else was pretty much standard Shinobi clothes and gear.

Tenten, she still carried weapons and now she must have expanded on her reverses given the twin giant scrolls on her back that didn't seem to hold her down. Her clothes had huge pockets lined on the sleeves and her hair was in ponytails; her way of making it not a liability.

Tsunade herself was the biggest of them all in many ways, a few that you can see in a glance. Her outfit was the same including her hairstyle; it was like she hadn't changed at all during the three years. She smiled at how her godson may have grown into a handsome young man but she was straight and she was taken so she just let her students drown the blonde in their hugs and jugs.

"It's nice to see you haven't changed too much Gaki. I hope that you kept Aiya-kun under control?" Tsunade said in amusement,

"Don't worry, he never did such a thing. Besides, are you here to welcome us back or just because you couldn't wait for what you promised Ero-Sennin three years ago?" Naruto managed to free himself and speak properly. Tsunade just looked down and nodded, she was feeling a little guilty about that and she did enjoy her fiancé's company.

"Then I should not be delaying anymore, Nade-chan." Jiraiya smoothly said while pecking on the Hokage's lips, not that she didn't like that.

"Right Aiya-kun." Tsunade replied in a husky tone that amazed every one of the change in behavior that the Hokage is displaying. "Girls you are dismissed. Have fun!" The couple disappeared in a blur but even a child half way from the center of the village can hear the moans faintly and not know what they are.

"While they are having fun," Naruto started and moved to face her girls, "Shall we also?"

"Alright!" The girls screamed in delight and excitement that lasted until nightfall.

XXXXX

After the welcome back, which took all day, Naruto arrived back in his house that his girls were taking care of; it looked no different from three years ago and even felt the same. That is saying something about the Kunoichi being good house keepers. Naruto took in a good and big sniff of air before letting it go in a breath of relief.

"Man this house never felt more like home than before. Thanks for taking care of it, girls." Naruto said to his harem who all giggled,

"It was no problem Naruto-koi. This place is like a second home to us so of course we will take good care of it." Hinata answered while the rest of the girls all nodded at those words.

"Right. Where is everyone else? I haven't seen them at all today." Naruto asked.

"They are working late and should be back right about..." Ino started off and checked her watch until three puffs of smoke appeared in the living room. The smoke dissipated revealing Narumi, Kin and Tayuya.

Narumi was wearing clothes similar to Fu's but with a touch of Konoha fashion and scrolls attached to her leg hoisters. Her hair was trimmed and tied into one ponytail that looked like it was to release by just touching it.

Kin was really filling in by letting her hair a lot more freely and her clothes wear totally Konoha fashion that was really loose on her skin. Her hands had wrist bands and gloves, probably to keep the hands from infection.

Tayuya really must love her red hair as it was the longest Naruto ever saw, it went down to her knee caps. She did had a head band to keep the front from blinding her. Every else checked out as three years ago.

"This is really a day for surprises and joys." Naruto chuckled to get the recent arrivals' attention.

"Naru-koi! You're home!" They all said as they hugged as much of the blonde as possible.

"Yes I am and I simply must ask how your new life in Konoha was?" It was kind of convenient once you think about it, all of the three girls that just got back were once from another village where they were never happy.

"It was great Naruto-kun, the village people really welcomed us warmly." Narumi answered for Kin and Tayuya.

"That is nice to hear so let's just finish this day up and go to bed." Naruto said and before the girls can even reply, yet another buddle of joy had made their entrance to the travelers who just got back.

"Kurama!"

"Chomei!"

The fox and helmet-beetle came and greeted Naruto and Fu respectably. The fox really had grown since it was found as a kit but Naruto still was able to hold him in his arm while Fu just enjoyed having the beetle relax on her shoulder; she for one, loved insects.

Later they had dinner with their favorite meals and went off to bed. Yet,

"Why can't we make out? We have been waiting three years!" Sakura begged with her mate,

"Because Temari-chan has to wait longer and she deserved to this as much to all. So why not give her a chance to enjoy it while it is special. No one wants to be left out on this." Naruto answered calmly.

"Right Naru-koi." The girls did feel a little disappointed but were in shame with that brief moment of selfishness. They put it aside and snuggled into Naruto's warmth and into the night as well.

XXXXX

The next morning, Naruto woke up with his girls and cleaned up before having breakfast and reporting to the Hokage Tower. He was then asked about the journey for the Jinchuriki,

"To tell the truth, we did try out the various countries but it seemed that we were always one left behind and there was no trace of the Jinchuriki anywhere." Naruto answered,

"But you did tell them about the Akatsuki after you meant Fu-Chan and Gaara-dono?" Tsunade asked,

"I did not know if it at the time before I ran into Itachi and Kisame three years ago. The info in the scroll on Orochimaru had info that only led to a dead end so I figured that t will be a waste of time." Naruto said and no matter how much Tsunade wanted to say otherwise, it was the truth and it did make sense.

Before anyone else could reply, a Chunin barged in. "Lady Tsunade, emergency from Suna!" He then gave the Hokage a scroll, "This was on one of the fastest hawks from Suna and that always meant serious business Madam!" The Chunin explained while in a salute.

"Thank you. Wait on standby while I read it." Tsunade order calmly and the Chunin nodded before dismissing himself from the room of the moment. When the Hokage looked at the message, she widened her eyes in shock and yet surprise at the same time. She then slammed the scroll against the desk and faced Naruto who placed himself on the sidelines when the scroll was delivered. "Naruto. Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage, had just reported a Jinchuriki being attacked in his desert by the Akatsuki!"

End of Chapter 1

***Hello Everyone! After a good amount of months, I have published a new story and I did promise a sequel to Sage's Inheritance. Please tell me what you think of this chapter so I can get some inspiration for the rest of the story. On another note, Naruto is over for good and I personally think that it was a nice touch to end a popular manga series in a similar way it started; with a busy Hokage, worried teachers and a blond boy painting graffiti all over the Hokage Monument. I was really betting my money on the pairing to be between Naruto and his admirer, Hinata, and the epilogue confirmed it plus a couple of children to go with it; in case you haven't noticed but Hinata's daughter also had whisker marks on her cheeks like Naruto and his son, that is my proof that Naruto and Hinata had married. I just can't wait for the final movie, the one that the author admitted that he was wanted a love story!**

** (1) If you are confused, Jiraiya did get into contact with Tsunade once in a while for some making out. It was enough for them to get engaged.**


	2. Brothers Together in Battle Again!

Sage's Legacy

Brothers Together in Battle Again! Who Are You!?

_Previously on Sage's Legacy;_

_ Before anyone else could reply, a Chunin barged in. "Lady Tsunade, emergency from Suna!" He then gave the Hokage a scroll, "This was on one of the fastest hawks from Suna and that always meant serious business Madam!" The Chunin explained while in a salute._

_ "Thank you. Wait on standby while I read it." Tsunade order calmly and the Chunin nodded before dismissing himself from the room of the moment. When the Hokage looked at the message, she widened her eyes in shock and yet surprise at the same time. She then slammed the scroll against the desk and faced Naruto who placed himself on the sidelines when the scroll was delivered. "Naruto. Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage, had just reported a Jinchuriki being attacked in his desert by the Akatsuki!"_

Izumo and his partner Kotetsu are the two Chunin who have that longer than anyone else and their job to guard the gate into Konoha from anyone who tries a forced entry. In this case, they weren't expecting a forced exit! But they knew who it was when they saw familiar blurs heading out: Naruto Uzumaki, Fu Uzumaki and Jiraiya but also Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga in company.

The Hokage herself had sent them to the Country of Wind because it will seem that Gaara is not the one in danger but another Jinchuriki himself. But it was precaution in case the figures in cloaks, labeled as members of the terrorist group called the Akatsuki, will go after the Kazekage when they defeat this Jinchuriki.

Naruto now knew that it was no longer listening to a scroll, what will happen will be at his own hands. Now it was time to be a big boy and stop listening to orders, being pushed around, being told what to do and how to do it. That will a big step for sure; it is what anyone who walks and breathes and is born in a society will have to do.

"So Ero-Sennin. What is our plan?" Naruto turned to the old man who ran besides him,

"Stop calling me that Gaki!" Jiraiya yelled in anger but that only lasted a few minutes. "First we will go to where we can get back up, no doubt they are not aware of us coming. All I can hope is that we weren't too late." His companions nodded since the plan was simple and to the point.

"I hope you so too. Gaara-nee-chan may be able to protect himself but the Akatsuki are still after us." Fu stated with pure concern for her own kin. Naruto had to show her a smile in order to res assure her as much to let her know things are going to be just fine.

Meanwhile, in a part of the desert, there was fierce battle underway. Two figures were all attacking a third one while ignoring the sands they were stirring up with their fast and furious movements. The two all were different shapes but all had the same outfit; a black cloak with the patterns of red colored clouds and a hat outfitted with strands to better hide their faces. But that was the only thing they did have in common; the first one was a hunchback that had a tail seemingly made out of wood, like a human-sized puppet. Its face was wood too and had only the eyes showing with its month covered by a cloth. The other was more of a human shape with real flesh but had the blonde hair in a style that made him look like a girl but the voice gave him away. But unlike the wooden hunchback on the ground, this figure was not; he was flying an owl like being that seemed to be made of pale clay that was still capable of flight.

As for the third figure they were fighting, he was like a middle aged man with cloaks of a blue color with some white for steam like effects. His black hair also covered his face but not like the second figure. Finally, he was blowing into a bubble wand that shot out bubbles all the same except for one thing.

When these bubbles got as much as close to the first two figures, they burst in close proximity to the former's; these bubbles were strong as the impact left when they burst had sent both of the figures back a good distance, even threatened to knock the second figure off his owl like carrier being. "Dammit! I should have known why Leader-sama told us to be careful around this Jinchuriki!" The second figure said,

"Shut it Deidara, your stupid voice is ruining my focus on how to capture this Jinchuriki." Now they were talking and addressing each other and the one named 'Deidara' grew a tick mark on his forehead.

"Shut it Sasori! I am trying to not get blown up by someone else other than myself! I can't stand anyone who tried to copy my art!" Deidara yelled in anger at the hunchback who seemed to just ignore him which made the blonde woman boil with anger.

The man in question was in deep thought as he used a sand dune to grab a quick breathe of relief. 'Great, just great. I finally get out of Water Country and away from all those ANBU and Hunter Nin. Now I have to fight these bozos who dress like at a Halloween party and call themselves the Akastuki.' That still didn't led to his identity, only that the clothing proves he had originated from Kiri in the Water Country.

"There you are! And to make sure you won't run anymore…" Deidara said as his owl that was apparently made of clay had fluttered its wings, stirring up a storm which blew the sand dunes away. When the Jinchuriki tried to get away, the san exploded all around him, sending him to where the next one detonated; it was like the man was turned into a human pinball. "I had sent my bombs to explode even 10 meters away! Ha! My art is an explosion!"

"Shut up Deidara." Sasori was still in mood for any of Deidara's antics or obsession with his explosions. "For the last time, he needs to stay alive so we can capture him for the leader to use."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I will still have fun with this old geezer and his water wand." Deidara said in defile to what his partner was scolding him on. Anyway the Jinchuriki knew that it was becoming clear, he had no place to hide or run. He will have to fight for now on.

XXXXX

Pretty soon, the Konoha squad finally reached the sands of Wind Country with all its fierce winds across the sand and sand dunes. "Naruto-nee-san!" That voice was deep but familiar and it was to be so because when the blonde turned into the direction the wind carried the voice across his face, he was tackled by a redhead boy.

"Nice to see that the Akatsuki hadn't gotten you yet Gaara-nee-chan." Naruto said and the redhead just moaned,

"Yes but it is about time you cut that 'nee-chan' stuff out. Everyone is expecting you to treat me with more respect since I am the Kazekage now." Gaara said in his usual frustrated tone that meant he hadn't gotten a well-deserved nap in a while; a lifetime of not sleeping can be hard to fix after only a few years of going to bed a t night, knowing that nothing is going to try and kill him.

"Sorry Gaara, you are still my younger brother and I don't care if you are the Kazekage or not." Naruto said and everyone just sighed in disbelief at the sight. Just how do they do this things in these circumstances?

"If you are done already Kazekage, we need to get moving." Baki, the same one from the exams three years ago had become a well-respected Jonin and also Gaara's advisor, was not amused. "I believe that we are trying to fight this 'Akatsuki' for a wandering Jinchuriki."

"Right, right Baki." Gaara soon talked fast to save face and the brothers separated. "Now our sources indicate that the fight is happening in one of the western sections of the Deserts of Wind Country. Let's go." Gaara said as the very sand beneath his feat started to come to life and lifted every single individual sanding on it to levitate in the air.

"Wow Gaara, you are a genius!" Fu started in her excitement while enjoying the flight across the desert on these platforms made of sand. Gaara had the decently he learned from Naruto and then Baki to try and hide his blush from the praise. He still had a lot to grow up even as the highly loved and respected Kazekage.

Back with the Jinchuriki and Akatsuki,

"My art is an explosion!" Deidara shouted when he landed a clay miniature owl and landed a mean hit on the Jinchuriki. That knocked the man with the bubbles out for the count. "Alright! Now that is more like it!" Deidara cheered for his victory but his partner was not in the mood.

"You didn't kill him did you Deidara? Our Leader needs him alive." Sasori said in a gruff tone filled to the word with disbelief that his partner is so reckless when it came to their missions involving the Jinchuriki.

"Fine but just one last explosion before it will be your turn at this boring stuff. Go!" Deidara shouted for his owl to dive in another bomb that was shaped more like owl hatchling but instead of an explosion, Deidara felt sand on his arm. "What?!" Deidara couldn't remove the bomb from his hand and it was about to denotate!

"**Futon: Atsugai**!"

"**Katon: Endan**!"

Deidara could only look to his side as a combined fire and wind Jutsu was head his way and towards his owl who was like a bomb about to go off as well! The result was in a colossal explosion that savaged the desert sands with enough heat to turn it to glass.

"Deidara! Are you dead!?" Sasori was yelling for back up because unlike his partner, the hunchback Akatsuki saw who came to interfere with their assignment: Konoha and Suna Shinobi but not any Shinobi, in the group was Jiraiya the Toad Sage and Naruto the San Sennin. The Kazekage was there too which was making this attempting but impossible chance of a life time! "Dammit."

"No I am not dead!" As if to answer Sasori's last cry out, Deidara emerged with a few burning and some of his cloak was teared off in the explosion. It will take more than that backfire enhanced to get this terrorist bomber out of his business. "Blasted Shinobi! If they could copy my art and get away with it, then they have something coming…!" Deidara then faced his new enemies who had his prey in their custody. But Sasori intervened before the bomber will do something stupid even for their level.

"We are retreating Deidara, we cannot fight them anymore. We will have to tell Leader-sama that we have failed." Sasori said it calmly which didn't actually agree with Deidara who seemed to be pale on the face.

"But Leader-sama will kill us! He gave this assignment to us and now we will have to tell him this!?" That was something to be said about the leader of the Akatsuki, scary enough to scare even Deidara. But that ever calm and collected look from Sasori was enough to the stop the rant.

"Fine but if he is going to kill someone it is going to be you. After all, who is going to be happy that I had to die?" Deidara said as he made another clay owl and another for Sasori to flee the scene. After that, the remaining Shinobi were not believing this. They were prepared to fight hard to retrieve the Jinchuriki but it was only that Jiraiya was around that it was the Akastuki who refused to fight.

"You should have told us that you have stroked your ego that big Ero-Sennin. Now how are we going to tell both villages what had happened?" Naruto complained to his three year mentor, "What was all that special training for then!?"

"Calm down brat, be a little grateful that I was around because you all would have been dead. They were that powerful even taken by surprised. In fact, unlike Orochi-teme, they are more dangerous when they are taken by surprise. I have learned that much in my line of work." Jiraiya said and the Shinobi only sighed deeply again.

Later, after tending to the Jinchuriki's wounds and near exhaustion from all that hiding, running and fighting back. No Jinchuriki can fight two S-rank Shinobi on his own and especially without preparation. It took a few minutes for the Jinchuriki to wake up and get comfortable with their company. After merely asking, the info they wanted came so easily like so,

"My name is Utakata, missing Nin from Kirigakure and Jinchuriki of the Six Tails." The man finally told his name for Naruto, Fu and Gaara to understand. "And who are you?"

"We are your friends and fellow kin Utakata. We are here to bring you to a place where you can start over again." Naruto said and the man just took his chin and thought this over; still the decision was clear based on how these fellow Jinchuriki were being treated by Konoha and trained as a result to be shown in that battle.

"Can you just tell a certain girl back in Kiri that I will not be seeing her soon? She just won't let go of my leg." Utakata said as his only request. His answer was a nod with pure conviction so the man from the mist gave his answer. "Fine then, I will try it out but since your village never helped with mine, don't think I am going to treat you like grateful hosts, I have my own opinions I fight for." He got another nod in return so Utakata followed his new lead back to the village of Konoha.

XXXXX

Location: Unknown, represent of a dark cave with the only outline visible to be a giant and blinded beast that was stuck in the earth; hands and arms that were caught in shackles also appeared from the earth like flower sprouts. On each of the ten fingers was a figure like from the desert.

"So you couldn't catch the Six-Tails Jinchuriki…" One of them said in an ominous voice, like the boss hidden in the shadows.

"He had back up which had to be the toad Sage Jiraiya! How many times do we have to tell you this Leader-sama?" Deidara yelled in his defense.

"Shiver down…" Sasori said as calm as ever before turning to the shadow of a man as well. "He is right, he even had the San-Sennin with him. The same man who managed to bring Orochimaru to a disabled state, on the verge of death with the help of the retired Professor. Combine his power with Jiraiya, it was a fight that even together we couldn't win. Don't you agree Itachi-san?" Sasori turned to another figure who was about the same size as any fully grown adult only that he had red eyes like Sasuke's Sharingan.

"Yes. With Jiraiya-san fighting, even I could beat him. He is that powerful." The man said to be humble, as one of the eight figures that were on the same level as Deidara and Sasori.

"Regardless, it is undeniable that this Naruto Uzumaki knows of our organization somehow. Even worse is that he is also one of our targets, that made him the hardest to get to. We will have to use resorts we will never think of doing in order to see that our goal comes through." The head figure gave his response and everyone nodded, "For now we will just stay low until one of our targets come into our shadows and real range of attack. Let's go now and meet up when one of us captures one of our targets while not being found out."

"Yes Leader-sama." And just like that, all the figure disappeared from the cavern. What plans they had in mind were soon going to come to being. Just imagining it is scary enough.

End of Chapter 2

***There we have it! The first Jinchuriki after Naruto and Fu and Gaara to be revealed. The next chapter will say what is to grant his place in Konoha. It sure took a while. I sure did it again did I?**

** I hope you all are not angry but life is never fair and easy at times. I actually pushed myself to the limit to make this chapter today. The last day of June was really raining down on me.**

** Still I have started my new computer class for the summer at Nova. The classmates were pretty fine, a lot of them had experience with this stuff before while the others were clueless. They sure have a lot of work ahead and cut out for them. Still, we only have six weeks to get down what takes eight weeks for any teacher to do any class. This one is going to be a toughie; and the worst part was that this is the only class this summer semester. It is not the hardest way to spend a college semester. Just imagine taking more than one of these short classes in the same semester at once. That is why I am still lucky this summer and I will enjoy my new class.**

** Still tell me what you think about my other stories. Do I still need work and do you want me to update some of them soon? Sometimes I have so many stories, I don't know what to do with them all. That is why I need all of you, even the flames that you keep sending my way. I am either bad or good, terrible or prefect but I am still a human with my own life out of writing.**

** I will keep trying to adjust to my new schedule with my summer class. And I will keep trying to make updates. Wish me luck!***


	3. A Brother Welcomed and A Brother In Need

Sage's Legacy

A Brother Welcomed and A Brother In Need

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Sage's Legacy;_

_Location: Unknown, represent of a dark cave with the only outline visible to be a giant and blinded beast that was stuck in the earth; hands and arms that were caught in shackles also appeared from the earth like flower sprouts. On each of the ten fingers was a figure like from the desert._

_ "So you couldn't catch the Six-Tails Jinchuriki…" One of them said in an ominous voice, like the boss hidden in the shadows._

_ "He had back up which had to be the toad Sage Jiraiya! How many times do we have to tell you this Leader-sama?" Deidara yelled in his defense._

_ "Shiver down…" Sasori said as calm as ever before turning to the shadow of a man as well. "He is right, he even had the San-Sennin with him. The same man who managed to bring Orochimaru to a disabled state, on the verge of death with the help of the retired Professor. Combine his power with Jiraiya, it was a fight that even together we couldn't win. Don't you agree Itachi-san?" Sasori turned to another figure who was about the same size as any fully grown adult only that he had red eyes like Sasuke's Sharingan._

_ "Yes. With Jiraiya-san fighting, even I could beat him. He is that powerful." The man said to be humble, as one of the eight figures that were on the same level as Deidara and Sasori._

_ "Regardless, it is undeniable that this Naruto Uzumaki knows of our organization somehow. Even worse is that he is also one of our targets, that made him the hardest to get to. We will have to use resorts we will never think of doing in order to see that our goal comes through." The head figure gave his response and everyone nodded, "For now we will just stay low until one of our targets come into our shadows and real range of attack. Let's go now and meet up when one of us captures one of our targets while not being found out."_

_ "Yes Leader-sama." And just like that, all the figure disappeared from the cavern. What plans they had in mind were soon going to come to being. Just imagining it is scary enough._

"I still think that was irresponsible of you Kazekage-sama!" The office back in Suna was nothing peaceful because that is the tenth time Gaara and his guest had to listen to the Kazekage's advisor scold him shamelessly about how he abandoned his village and fight the very traitors and rogue Shinobi that are after him and the other Jinchuriki. Baki just didn't agree with how Gaara wanted to help his big brother in their fight against the Akatsuki. "What if we lost that match, you would have been captured and we would have been killed! The village will be left defenseless and without a leader! You are the Kazekage and you should have had that in mind!"

"Will you drop it Baki? That never happened and the Akatsuki never captured any of us. We are trying to help Utakata and your yelling isn't making all this easier for him." Naruto said with a more calm tone and then turned back to the lean man from **Mizu no Kuni** who was wearing a change of clothes and was drinking some relaxing tea made by some of the staff in the Kazekage tower.

"Thanks brother. I really had quite the week. I was supposed to be telling the other villages that the civil war in **Mizu no Kuni** is officially over. There is even a new Mizukage." Utakata said and everyone gave their undivided attention. "Mei Terumi is the name of the Mizukage, she is the one who sent me and the one who successfully led the rebellion to over throw the tyrant of the previous Mizukage." Naruto smirked,

"Tell us more. Tsunade needs someone to have a little girl talk or in this case, girl Kage talk." Naruto said and the other girls just shook their heads at that hidden jab. Like they are not worthy of being someone that Tsunade can hang out with outside work.

"You sure have a way with your words about us girls Naruto-kun." Sakura said, not caring if it did indeed sounded sarcastic. Later, however,

"Girlfriend!" That was to be the sound heard in the Hokage's office when Tsunade actually met Mei. They really hit it all off when they realized they had a lot in common more than anyone ever thought, they were Kage who wanted to prove the same things and were disappointed by the lower standard of male Shinobi in the present. They just wish more Shinobi will be like Naruto.

XXXXX

After the two female Kage had gotten so close together on their first encounter, the Konoha Shinobi were merely told to take a little break from waiting of their next mission. Tsunade will be busy with her duties and her new friend. "Come one Utakata, you can't go anywhere without a good meal and it is time you get used to one of the many things there is to love about Konoha!"

Naruto just can't help but be like a little kid welcoming a distant relative, like a cousin around his age group, to his home. Utakata chuckled at the sight of the boy, who came with figures by his side that managed to drive away the duo who were just centimeters from killing him, act like this.

"Take it easy Naruto-kun, you are going to rip my arm off! And yes I am coming!" Like a big brother being dragged like a ragdoll by the baby brother, Utakata tried to speak out of the painful grasp on his arm. Finally, it ended when Naruto stopped with Utakata in front of the restaurant that is still Naruto's favorite; Ramen Ichiraku.

"So this is your distant brother and now a part of Konoha?" Teuchi said while in the process of making Naruto's favorite pork and meat Ramen while taking a very special and complicated order from Utakata. But that is why he likes the job, to work with Ayame and try something new every single day.

"Yes I can't deny that Naruto is like my brother but whatever or not I am part of this village is all up to the Hokage herself." Utakata was always the one to get irritated when it is oblivious that people are getting the situation the other way. At least he wasn't exploding at every turn that ends up like this.

"But I am sure that she will." Ayame said with a little redness on her cheeks. "From what I heard, you were able to hold back two S-rank criminals long enough for Naruto-kun to come and ward them off. Even after the Hokage made Naruto to make a little detour."

"Half of that stuff was just hiding and keeping quiet which is what anyone can do. They were just overwhelming and I was even completely outside my element." Utakata retorted, not liking this king of attention that never settled with him right.

"Anyway Utakata-kun, why not you just enjoy your Ramen and afterwards, I can show you where you can get a room for the night at least." Ayame said politely but it wasn't very convincing since she was facing the other way and on the Ramen rather than on the special guest.

"Fine. I do want to see the entire village before I have to leave again. I can't leave her too long." Utakata said with that last sentence as a mutter and under his breath.

"Well that hit the spot!" Naruto then said to grab everyone's attention to the stacks of empty bowls that he added that last one to. "Now I need to find my girls, have fun!" Naruto said before leaving a bag full of something. Whatever it was, Teuchi just took it as well as the dirty bowls to be washed.

"He is still our number one customer." He said with a little playful greed in the tone. Ayame just shook her head at the behavior of her father and closed up the restaurant upon the closing hours and started to give a much more enjoyable tour of the village to Utakata.

XXXXX

"Home, at last." Naruto said when he reached the massive house that couldn't look so much welcoming and warm to the eyes of a man who had been away from home too long. Entering the door, he nearly backtracked when he was greeted by a red and furry blur that slammed him hard into his chest. But a Shinobi like Naruto was not going to fall to the ground to the might of a child bull, not when it is. "Kurama."

Naruto said before he ultimately started to laugh as the familiar pet fox started to lick him on the face as if he was a giant ice-cream cone. "You getting a little too big for this Kurama." Naruto gently said and that was a given since Kurama has grown from a tiny and cute fox cub that was filled with the innocence, curiosity and energy of a newborn child; something that every Genin is forced to forget once they first donned their headband. He was now as big a fully ground hunting hound which was weird considering it was only three years since the pet and master had seen each other.

"Naruto-kun, please come in." This moment was supposedly ruined and yet to Naruto, it had just gotten better when he saw his girls again but this time, all in the same room. They are looking a little relieved to their beloved returning but Naruto smirked to notice a little hunger in their eyes.

"Thank you girls. I don't how you do it every single time." Naruto said, now with Kurama acting a little more like an escort companion, giving his master the space he needed to get inside.

"The only secret is that we can't do 'it' by ourselves." Ino said, "Now we all ask for you to join us for a meal and then some fun upstairs, please~!" Ino added and the harem of Kunoichi showed the same begging tone that Naruto can never back down from.

"Okay." That single word got them all excited and pulled him into the dining room. There, they had their dinner and Naruto was asked to wait a little while before getting to his massive bedroom which was the biggest single room in the place, next to that of the living room and the dining room. After a good five minutes or so, Naruto heard Sakura call out for him; a good exercise for her unusually high voice. When he entered the master bedroom, he nearly lost it to see it filled to the brim with well grown woman wearing very revealing clothes.

"Let's have fun Naruto-kun."

(Lemon Starts)

Naruto watched as he felt history unravel again as every single one of his lovers undress in a way that slowly but surely stimulate his desire to let it all loose on them; and that is the way he loves it and so does his girls. "You all have been waiting long." He said, feeling lost in his lust that made his girls feel even more aroused.

"You be we did and you better not make us wait any longer. Three years was torture." Hinata said with all the other girls nodding along. Naruto also nodded and started to take off his own clothes until his girls saw his enhanced physique he got after three years of training and beating up Jiraiya 24/7. What is more is that his cock had also grown, Naruto knew that when four of the ladies tried to grasp it with one hand each; they all fit like a glove.

"It has gotten bigger than the last time we had fun with it! You never let us get disappointed!" Hinata giggled like the horny Kunoichi she was and the other girls reflected on it perfectly.

"You got it because you girls are going to have one all to yourself." Naruto said and all of his harem saw that he had made a Kage Bunshin for each one of them without them noticing. But they didn't care when they hurried to grab a clone like it was the last piece of meat in the world; one that they will never fight over for. And yet Naruto noticed that Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino only wanted the original rather than a clone. It was like they wanted to share their time as the four founding girls of Naruto's harem with the said blonde.

While those four girls were getting their taste of their blonde, the other Kunoichi were having their own way of having fun. Temari was sucking her clone so fast that she was generating a gust. Kin rubbed her pussy against her clone like matchsticks. Tayuya used her usually large breasts against her clone. Fu was doing all three of those with her own clone. All this was getting their cum-full before the main course.

"So let's do this." Naruto said and caused his horny girls to take on the impression of hungry and lustful creatures that licked their lips at the thought of Naruto's large cock finally inside them. "Come here Hinata. Sakura please lay on top of her. Ino, Tenten, I have something for each of you." Naruto stated in a dominating tone that just made his girls even more excited.

They got in their requested positions and reactions were almost instantaneous. Hinata finally felt like a puzzle completed with the final piece in place. Ino and Tenten also felt complete with each of Naruto's arms drilling their pussies. Sakura was wondering why she was on Hinata even though the contact with their breasts sure felt good until Sakura felt something that just set her over the top; Naruto had set those two girls for penetration because he had one last surprise for them. "Fu loved this during our training trip. Check it out." Naruto said to his top girls as they ignored the pleasure to take a look into Fu's direction along with the rest of the girls.

They saw something that made them shiver in awe to see Fu already having intense action with her clone that had penetrated both of her holes with a cock of exact same length and thickness. It was like Fu was losing her mind to the pleasure of being rubbed so strongly in her most sensitive and private parts; parts that she reserved for only one blonde boy. Now the rest of the girls want the same pleasure for themselves.

And they did while Naruto did some rotational fun, shifting every half hour so that every girl will feel what the other did. It was pure heaven, to feel the same hole being stimulated in the best way possible; possible for a Konoha Shinobi and especially the World's Most Unpredictable Shinobi.

(Lemon Ends)

"That was fun, like always girls. Thanks." Naruto said on his giant bed that was just barely big enough for all of his girls. They all just giggled softly since, even though they were Kunoichi, they were still spent. Whatever done or whoever done it, Sex is always tiring and yet fun.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Gaara was staying in the Konoha village himself in order to share info he spent the last three years trying to gather about the other Jinchuriki that are still in danger of the Akatsuki hunting them. So far, Gaara learned from the Raikage in Kumogakure that his brother and partner was a Jinchuriki and so was another Shinobi; they carry the Eight Tails and Two Tails respectfully. They will be just fine for now so the other three Jinchuriki were still out there or two at least.

Utakata said that he was there when the previous Mizukage was overthrown but then disappeared when the Civil War was over. That same Mizukage happened to be a Jinchuriki himself, he might already be dead and his Biju will be already in the hands of the Akatsuki. Now it was down to two Jinchuriki left.

Gaara then brought good news and bad news about that. The bad news is that both of these last two Jinchuriki were all from Iwakagure who fought Konoha in the last Shinobi War and hated Konoha for defeating them. The good news is that both of these Shinobi were now missing Nin so Iwakagure won't take action if either of them or both were taken into Konoha's protection. But the worst news will be that they both are very easy targets for the Akatsuki. And yet the best news is that one of them was spotted closer to Konoha than any possible hiding place for the Akatsuki. So basically there is a good chance of encountering this new Jinchuriki and saving it from the Akatsuki!

XXXXX

Much Later, after a few days and several miles of tracking, Naruto and his team, which involved Fu, Kakashi, Asuma and Guy, had found the man in question; under the name of Rōshi, a former Jonin of Iwa just like the sources of Gaara spoke of.

Rōshi had red hair, mustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He was shown wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both his Iwagakure forehead protector, a ring, and a prominent black piece of armour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wore a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with mesh-armour shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist he wore a brown sash that held a brown armour-like breast plate with a pouch in the front, a brown back plate on the back that is connected to the front with mesh armour, and armoured lapels falling to the sides. Interestingly, his headpiece, hair and beard seemed to model his tailed beast's. After leaving his village, Rōshi discarded his forehead protector and his armour plating battle attire. Instead, he only wore his light-red shirt with a mesh shirt beneath it.

But they found more than just Roshi, they found the Akatsuki as well. And not just any Akatsuki members, the same ones that tried to attack Naruto on the search for Tsunade! Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki! They were in for yet another great fight since they couldn't convince Jiraiya to accompany them like last time.

End of Chapter 3.

***I am glad to see my work doing so good as well as the rest of my stories. And it sure has been a while since I actually made another Lemon. I guess that I have been seeing what I regret seeing when it came to all those erotic scenes in anime and manga; what is more is that there are some scenes that are outside erotic and yet still make my head all clouded up. It is a horrible feeling to not feel like yourself and just imagine on how you will act instead which is a long list indeed.**

**Translations:**

**Mizu no Kuni – Land of Water**


End file.
